Alice Delarosa
Alice Delarosa is a psychiatrist working at Dalenvale Asylum in Malbon, Maine. She has the Savant Gift of Threshold Navigation, allowing her to communicate with the dead. However, she has a second Gift, Opportunist of the Mind, where she feeds off of the insanity of others in order to maintain control of her first Gift. As a psychiatrist, she has lots of insanity to feed off of, allowing her to keep control of her Gift and remain sane herself. She often uses her Gift to aide Abraham Dorn by speaking with murder victims. Background Childhood and Early Years Alice Delarosa was born out of wedlock, with her father leaving before her birth. Her mother was a highly stressed factory worker, struggling to deal with a child she never wanted. Due to her mother's schedule and contempt for her circumstances, she hardly paid any attention to Alice. This lack of attention led to Alice roaming the town alone, and her making friends by chance with a younger Captain Eric Reis. Eric acted as Alice's guardian more often than not, and he taught her things about working on a ship. Her mother grew annoyed with the arrogant and aggressive captain being so close to her child, however, and eventually prevented her from seeing him. With this new loneliness, Alice found herself alone at home often, and this is when her Savant Gift began to manifest. Her house, being old with a bloodied past, was haunted by the dead- she merely could not hear them before. With her gift manifested, she began to be tormented by the ghost's unending wailing. She would plead with them to stop, only for her mother to find her screaming at nothing but air. With her not even wanting her child in the first place, Alice's mother was quick to write her off as mad, and sent her to live at Dalenvale Asylum. While at Dalenvale, Alice was subjected to horrifically primitive "treatments" for her madness, none of which truly ended her misery at the hands of the dead, which was only amplified by the number of spirits haunting the dark halls of Dalenvale. However, these attempts to aid her illness only ended in her violation at the hands of the doctors she was entrusted to. This life led to her developing a worldview where she would do whatever she had to in order to survive, knowing that if she gave up hope she would die of her sorrow. In her late teens, Alice learned of her secondary Gift, allowing her to control the intensity of the voices by absorbing the insanity from others around her. When she first did this, she went on for a while, observing as a fellow inmate's life was drained as she did so. However, with her mindset of survival and hatred of anything having to do with Dalenvale, she went on until the inmate died. Finally, she could control the intensity of the voices screaming at her and even communicate with them. Despite this, she hid her ability, and was declared sane at the age of seventeen when she claimed the voices had stopped. Adult Life in Malbon Once released from Dalenvale, Alice realized she would need to stay near the asylum in order to maintain her control over her mediumship. As such, she was trained and hired to work in the facility, claiming she would be the best to assess the insane as she was once insane herself. While she hated the staff's methods, Alice believed she would be able to truly help the insane, and she began her work as one of the kindest psychiatrists at Dalenvale. When Varlin began his killing spree in Malbon, Alice went to the first two crime scenes to communicate with the victims in private. She began to slowly learn more about him, but kept it to herself for a while. However, feeling she should do something, Alice left notes to the new detective, Abraham Dorn, explaining what she had learned. Abraham, suspicious of this, laid in wait at the third crime scene until Alice arrived, where he then confronted her. She told him about her Gift, expecting him to deem her mad, but instead he believed her, having dealt with much paranormal phenomenon before. Abraham then asked Alice to assist him directly in any other crime scenes they encounter, which she agrees to. This agreement helps catch Varlin, and he is sent to Dalenvale, where Alice attempts to rehabilitate him, with no success. With Abraham's wife Vanessa dead, Alice consoled Abraham best she could, and later confirmed Varlin's claim that she screamed for him in the afterlife. Seeing this upset him, Alice contacted Vanessa and managed to put her soul to rest. After Vernon Brevil's experiments turned Charles Lauden into Uriah, Alice began interviewing the ghosts of his victims. While she originally had difficultly pinning who Uriah could be, she was approached by Vernon. Vernon claimed he believed that Charles was the killer. Alice was grateful for the information, and, like most other women in the town, found Vernon to be intelligent, handsome, and soft-spoken. Vernon's motive for contacting her, of course, was to discredit the possibility of him being revealed as the one who caused the split in Charles' mind. Alice took the information she gathered to Abraham, who then began searching for Charles. Once Charles was apprehended, he was sent to Dalenvale, where Alice found little progress in helping him. However, their time together did not last too long, as during an interview with her he slit open his own throat with a metal shank created by Varlin. Alice later helped Eric Reis, Abraham Dorn and the newly invisible Louis Church hunt down Moba, serving once again to interview the ghosts of his victims. During the fight, Alice managed to help defeat Moba by stabbing him through the chest with a harpoon, while Abraham shot through his head. When Mortimer began to suspect that Vernon could be behind the recent surge in crime in Malbon, as well as the two crime bosses being released, he invited Alice, along with Abraham and Louis, to help him discover whether Vernon was truly capable of doing this sort of thing. Abraham and Alice both defended Vernon, with Alice becoming angry with Mortimer due to his arrogance and dismissive attitude towards her opinion. Louis, however, sided with Mortimer, believing that his old friend always had some sinister tendencies. Alice, respecting Louis, decided to help with the investigation, along with Abraham. Information Appearance Alice is an average height, with dull green eyes and short, often unkept hair. She keeps it this way to remember the years taken from her when she was institutionalized. She often wears a dark dress when outside of work, and a nurses outfit when at work. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Alice is often first seen by others as cold and spiteful, though this is just her outer exterior. To those who know her well, Alice is a good-hearted woman who truly wants to make the world a better place, simply lacking the proper ways to express this. However, to strangers and enemies, Alice can be quite ruthless, willing to do anything in her interest to preserve herself. Likes Reading, Tea, Communicating with the Dead Dislikes Strangers, Losing Control, Factories Hobbies When not working or reading, Alice will often chat with the dead that are nearby. To those unaware of her gift, this makes her a pariah, though it makes little difference to her. Abilities * Threshold Navigation - Alice's Savant Gift allows her to communicate with the dead. She uses this to aide the police by talking to murder victims. * Opportunist of the Mind - Alice became a psychiatrist to gain access to the insane, allowing her to maintain control of her first Gift and her own sanity, as in order to control both she needs to feed off of the insane. However, if she feeds too much at once, her victim can die. * Psychological Intuition - As a psychiatrist, Alice is very capable of getting inside the minds of others and manipulating them. Paraphernalia * Two Pocketknives * Derringer Limitations * Alice only knows limited self-defense. * Despite her psychological intuition, Alice has been manipulated by more skilled liars, such as Vernon Brevil. Trivia * Alice's mold is that of Alice of the tale Alice in Wonderland. * Alice was the only independent, main female character in the series until the introduction of Claudia Vadvua. Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters